This disclosure generally relates to a device and method of measuring a sewer pipe.
A cured in place pipe lining method utilizes a resin soaked liner that is installed within a sewer. The resin soaked liner is forced against the inner walls of a sewer with fluid or mechanical pressure until cured. Once cured the liner becomes a new pipe within the original pipe. The resin soaked liner is custom tailored to the particular sewer pipe to match diameter and length requirements. Accordingly, prior to installation, the old sewer pipe is cleaned and measured. Measurements such as the pipe diameter are required for the entire desired length of lining. Further, in many instances a video inspection of the sewer is desired to contrast the original and repaired state of the sewer pipe.